


Digital destinies

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Ranma is sam/osamu, Sorta character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma is the digidestined of miracles, this is his story and the story of how he finds his true past and family.<br/>Originally Published: Nov 14, 2001, finished Jul 15, 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This story is dedicated to all those people I went over the idea with, you all know who you are and I thank you very much. Anyway this story is a Ranma/digimon crossover... well I don't own the characters but I do own the story since I wrote it... and thank you again everyone.

Digital Destinies

Draft #2

By Firehedgehog

Prologue

A young blue haired boy walked slowly down a street, his blue bangs fell softly onto his face and over his glasses. In his arms he held his school books, he was relieved that school was over for the day.

'Why did I hit Ken, Ken of all people' Sam thought angerly to himself, his real name was Osamu but someone had called him Sam once and it had stuck. He sighed at his thoughts for he knew why, he envied his little brother... Ken was able to go out and have fun.

Sam looked at the sky sadly with his dark blue eyes, sweet little Ken who showed kindness to everyone had what he wanted in life. He himself was the resident genius, but he didn't want to be. He wanted to be out with other kids his age playing having fun, but no he always had to study to be his parents perfect child... stuck to a textbook or computer screen.

"What I wouldn't give to be a normal kid," he whispered, he smiled as he saw Ken waiting for him across the street to walk him home.

"Sam!" Ken called happily, Sam seeing that there were no cars on the road at all he started walking across.

*SCRREEECHHHHHHHHHHHH*

Sam spun to face his left and gasped and quickly paled, he didn't even have time to run as a car barreled towards him. He wished that Ken wasn't there but at home, then he wouldn't see this. He turned to look at Ken who now realized what was happening, the small boys eyes were wide in fear.

"Good-bye Kenny boy," he whispered to his brother and Ken began to cry hearing it but unable to stop it, the next thing Sam knew was something hard and metal slamming into him.

"SAM!" he heard Ken scream, then all went black.

***

Sam knew he was in a hospital, he could hear a doctor speaking to his parents in a hushed voice. His whole body felt terrible and his limbs felt too heavy to move, he tried to move but nothing happened and it caused pain to flare up everywhere in his body.

"I'm sorry but your son is dead, there was nothing we could do to save him," the doctor said and Sam screamed in his mind that it wasn't true, he could hear his heart beat so softly it was almost unheard. He wanted to yell out loud but he was not able, his parents cried and Sam cried silently also for he knew he wasn't dead.

'Ken, I'll never be able see your smiling eyes ever again' he thought, then blackness engulfed him once more.

***

Once again Sam was awake, he knew he was in a casket being buried, tears slipped slowly down his face. More dirt was piled above the casket, soon was all quite and he was alone.

***

Gennai slipped quietly to the grave once everyone was gone, this child had been destined to be one of the most powerful digidestined and now it would never happen. He placed a yellow flower from the digital world on the grave, with wrinkled fingers he traced the name on the gravestone.

"Sam, how you would of loved the digital world," Gennai whispered closing his eyes, then he gasped as he felt the flickering of life still in Sam's body.

"Digital, he's still alive," Gennai said in shock, then using his small powers he sent Sam's body to his home in the digital world and followed.

***

Gennai slaved to save Sam's life, the boy was at the brink of falling into death and nothing he was doing was stopping it. Thankfully his parents had made sure nothing had been done to Sam's body, but still Sam was becoming weaker and weaker.

Finally it came to the point that he could do nothing more for Sam, the only way to save the boy now was by some mericle.

"Forgive me Sam, I am unable to save you," Gennai whispered tears flowing down his face, he looked at the pale boys face... it looked as if he wasn't even breathing but he was.

It was then that a beautiful golden light filled the air, Gennai's head snapped up and gasped. To his shock there floated the Crest of miracles glowing brightly, he watched wide eyed as it floated over to Sam's head and stayed there.

"Ahhhh!" Gennai screamed as it flashed so brightly he had to shield his eyes, finally the glow faded enough for him to see. Sam's body was covered by the golden glow, the boys hair swayed in a wind that truly wasn't there. As he watched the golden glow changed to a silver one and so did the one around Sam, then he gasped again as Sam began to change.

Sam became smaller and smaller till he was so small Gennai could easily pick him up, then the glow faded away and Gennai looked at the changed Sam. A small baby lay on the bed, he knew it was Sam but there had been some side effects from the crests power. Other then being turned into a baby Sam now had raven black hair, Gennai gently picked Sam up.

'What do I do with you Sam, I need you to be raised by a loving family... you can't stay in the digital world," Gennai said and then he smiled as he thought of an idea, he knew of another dimension Sam could be raised in. This dimension time went faster then Sam's home one, when Sam turned sixteen Ken would be twelve years old.

***

Nodoka gasped as she opened the front door, there in a basket was an adorable baby boy. Being barren she left nothing to chance, she quickly picked the basket up and brought the baby inside. A while later while playing with the baby she opened the letter that had been inside, she quickly read it.

Dear Nodoka, This child's name is Osamu but he will respond to the name Sam also, I would ask for you to raise him as your own child with love and respect. He has a special destiny and to get ready for that destiny he needs a loving family, take good care of him. Please give him this letter on his sixteenth birthday. Gennai

Nodoka looked at the baby and ripped the letter, the child was hers now and she wouldn't do anything a letter told her to. While she knew that ripping up the letter was wrong... she wanted this child all to herself, while her body was barren her heart made this child her own and no one would take him away.

"Ranma... yes Ranma is a good name for you," she said to the baby, Ranma smiled at Nodoka and giggled happily at her. Soon Genma arrived home, he to began to plan the babies future and it included a certain ten year long training trip.


	2. Chapter One

Digital Destinies

Draft one

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

 

Ten year old Ranma Saotome hid in an small alley full of gargage and cardboard boxes, his father wanted to try another terrible technique on him. Genma he knew was just a moron and an honourless one to boot, he knew as soon as a new technique was mentioned that it was just another way for Genma to feed his fat stomach.

"Why is my life like this, why can't I have a normal life like everyone else," Ranma whispered to himself he hugged his knees to his chest as he thought over his life.

'Sometimes I wonder if there is more then training in my future, I want so much more in life' Ranma thought, he sadly watched some children run by his hiding place laughing.

"I want to have fun too," he said sadly, he watched them till they finally vanished out of sight. He sighed and leaned against an ally wall, he wanted to be with other children enjoying life.

"Hey," he said startled when he felt something digging into his back, moving forward he reached behind him and picked up the objects that had been digging into me.

"..." he said looking them over, one was a small oval electronic device that was black and red and also edged with silver. The other was rectangaler in shape and thin, in the center of the object was a strange symbol he couldn't identify.

"Cool," he breathed, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt a great attachment to these objects... he knew that they belonged to himself. Not knowing why he clipped the oval object to his belt but inside next to his skin, he didn't want his 'father' to find it.

'Now what to do about this thing' Ranma thought looking at the other object, he closed his eyes and thought. Unnoticed by the young boy the crest in his hand began to glow with a soft golden light, it suddenly morphed into another oobject.

"Whaa," Ranma said feeling the change in shape, opening his eyes he looked at it. In his hand was a small sapphier jewel that easily fit in the palm of his hand, it was on a small chain of a strange black metal.

Holding the jewel up he let sunlight shine through it, he gave another gasp as he saw that the symbol was in the center of the jewel.

"So strange," he whispered, then being the kid he was he shrugged his shoulders and out it around his neck. Not wanting Genma to steal it he hid it under his shirt and made sure it was out of sight, feeling pleased with himself he smiled and got comfortable in his hiding place again.

"There you are boy," a gruff uncaring voice yelled, the next thing Ranma knew was that he was being thrown against a wall and smacked by his father. "Ungrateful boy, running off when I had a new technique for you to learn," his father said, Ranma felt himself pulled on top of his fathers shoulders and then his father began roof hopping.

'Please don't tell me this is my destiny' Ranma thought looking up at the sky, but to escape this life he would need a miracle.

OoOoO

Fourteen year old Ranma sat looking at the night sky, they had just arrived in China and were resting for the night. Tomorrow they would be heading to some ledgendary training ground, suddenly he got a chill.

'Why do I suddenly get the feeling that my life is about to get much more interesting' Ranma thought with a frown, he sighed and decided that right about now would be a good time to go asleep.

OoOoO

Gennai watched young Ranma from the digital world, he was saddened by these events but he had been ordered not to interfere.

"Sam I'm sorry, if only I had found a better family to place you with... I had no idea that something like this would happen," Gennai whispered, he then turned to look at the dimention the other digidestined were in.

"Hmmm... time in the dimention Sam is in passes much quicker then his home dimention, in no time at all he will be at the age he would of been if the accident had never happened," Gennai said to himself, he then smirked to himself.

"That could be usefull for future fights, now how do I arrange this just right," Gennai mused to himself, thoughtfully he tapped his bottom lip.

OoOoO

"I'm me again," demiveemon cried happily as he bounded for his human partner, happily Davis picked up his digimon and hugged.

"We finally defeated the Digimon Emperor," Davis said with relief but also with sadness, they had lost so many in this long fight.

"Davis, somethings strange with your D-Terminal," demiveemon said suddenly, startled Davis looked down to see that it was glowing golden slightly.

"What the..." Davis said opening his D-Terminal, his eyes widened when he saw that the screen showed the digi-egg of miracles. Suddenly the screen flashed blinding the two for a few seconds, once they could see again they were in a big surprise.

"Its gone," Davis said quietly, he looked at the others and saw that only demiveemon and himself had seen the flash.

"Where do you think it went?" demiveemon asked, Davis frowned and looked at the blue sky above his gaze filled with worry.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we will find out sometime in the future," Davis said, looking at each other they decided that they would tell the others what happened once they got back to the real world.

OoOoO

Ranma breathed heavily as he fought Saffron, sweat rolled down his face as he fought for Akanes life and everyone he knew.

'I don't have much time left, if I don't hurry Akane will die... or worse Saffron will kill me and every other human who ever get in his way' Ranma thought panic rising up inside him, finally he used his hurricane attack and it caused him to fly into the air from the force of the winds.

'Oh no it didn't work' Ranma thought as he saw the winged demi-god flying towards him, as he began to fall he saw that the explosions from the battle had knocked out those who were watching.

"I don't have anything left to give," Ranma whispered closing his eyes, his life flashed through his mind and he remembered how miserable it was.

"I need a miracle," Ranma whispered, he grunted as Saffron punched him in the stomach, he crashed faster towards the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered, for some reason a image of a blue haired boy came into his mind... and he didn't know why but he felt connected to this unknown like no one before.

Suddenly a warm feeling covered him and he suddenly felt himself stop falling, slowly he opened his eyes and he gasped... he was floating in the air. He looked at his necklace which was out of his hiding place and floating around his neck, he gulped when he saw that the symbol inside it was glowing a beautiful golden color and so was the jewel.

'This feeling feels so familliar, why do I feel like I have seen this light before' Ranma thought with a frown, not knowing why he clutched the jewel and felt its comforting energy course through him.

Suddenly he felt as if he was a passenger in his own body, it was as if he was watching television as words came out of his mouth which he hadn't meant to say.

"Crest of Miracles Activate!" he yelled, he gasped as his body was filled with strange energy and the energy seemed to change him somehow.

He closed his eyes as it washed over him, he felt something cover him over his clothing and it contained much power. Opening his eyes he found himself in beautiful golden armor the strange symbol in the middle of the chest plate, for some reason he now knew what symbol it was.

"Say goodbye Saffron," he said with a smirk, raising his arm energy gathered... it was silver in color with golden highlight.

"No it cannot be, the destened one of miracles," Saffron screamed, Ranmas eyes narrowed his concentration on the energy being gathered.

"Miracle beam!" he screamed, at those words the energy became a beam of energy and hit Saffron.

Ranma watched as Saffron was killed, he hated to kill but he knew Saffron was going to be reborn anyway. All this had only taken thirty seconds, slowly he floated towards the ground intent on saving Akane in the time left.

"Huh?" he said startled as something suddenly appeared in front of him, it was an egg type object and golden in color. Not knowing why he knew that it belonged to him, as if in a trance he reached out and touched it.

The next thing Ranma knew there was a flash of light and the egg was gone, quickly he placed Akane in the magic water. He sighed in relief as she became normal again and gave a big breath, he smiled seeing that she was alseep and fine now.

'Is this my fate' was his last thought, finally it had been two minutes since the golden armor had appeared. He fell forward in an exausted faint, as he hit the ground the armor vanished and he was in his normal clothing.

Gennai nodded as he watched this happen, soon Sam/Ranma would be ready to begin his journey into his home dimention. He then frowned when he realized that sam was a little older then he should be, well he would fix that problem when he came to fix those other pesky problems like the neko-ken and the curse.

Looking in the other dimention he saw the digidestined destroying control spires in the real world, he nodded to himself and smiled as he saw that Ken was gaining even more trust with the other digidestned.

'Almost everything is right, now only to fix that memory thing' Gennai thought, he gave a small chuckle.

TBC

Don't kill me, Gomen for taken so long. If you noticed time goes way faster in the ranma dimention. Soon the characters will meet, should i use there japanease names... and remember ideas are always welcome.

For your information the ages from those in this chapter is as follows.

Ken - 11  
Davis - 11  
Ranma -16 for now (Time does go different there)  
Saffron - who knows  
Akane - 16


	3. Chapter Two

Digital Destinies

Draft One

Chapter Two

 

Pain...

Darkness...

Flashes of golden light...

The feeling of falling...

The sound of water dripping...

He saw a pool below glowing in the darkness, as he got closer the pain faded. Finally he came to the pool of water, leaning over Ranma looked at his reflection.

"What the..." he said startled,the reflection looking back wasn't his own.. but why did this person feel so familliar. The person looking back looked twelve years old with messy blue hair and blue eyes set behind a pair of large glasses. The young boy was on the slim side, his heart shaped face seemed to hold a deep sadness.

Suddenly the world blurred, he suddenly found himself face to face to the boy.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy, the boy smiled sadly and then changed. As Ranma watched the boy became fourteen years old, he looked the same except slightly taller and slimmer and also he wore slightly smaller glasses then before.

"My name is Osamu or Sam, but I am also you," the boy said with a slightly shy smile, Ranma blinked with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean your me, I don't remember being anyone called Osamu," Ranma said, the blue haired boy gave a small giggle.

"Of course you don't remember silly, while only two years has passed in our home dimention many has passed here," Osamu said grinning, Ranma sighed and wondered what type of weird drea he was having.

"This is no dream Ranma, it is time for us to awaken to our true self," Osamu said, then before Ranma could do anything the blue haired boy touched him on his forhead.

Pain engulfed him as long forgotten memories forced themselves to be remembered, he clutched his head... and then he remembered all.

He woke up.

OoOoO

Ranma groaned as he woke up, his body felt exausted still.. well from whatever he had used to defeat Saffron. Looking around he was surprised to find himself in his bedroom at his mothers home, there was a warmness and love in the air.

'But wait she isn't my mother, through those memories I saw what happened those years ago. How could she tear up that letter, it could of told me what I was suppose to do now that I got my memory back' Ranma thought angerly, he then frowned wondering what he should do in his life now.

'Two years has passes there, I should be fourteen years old but I'm sixteen... I can't exactly go back to a dimention everyone thinks I'm dead' Ranma thought with a frown, intelligence long blocked now free quickly began to plan on what he could do.

"Oh your awake," a happy voice said, the next thing the pigtailed boy knew was that he was engulfed in a tight hug by Nodoka his so called 'Mother.'

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused, as he looked at her he decided to hide his true self from everyone.

"You've been in a coma three days Ranma," his mother said, she then did a very good Soun crying expression.

"Three days," he repeated in a slight shock, he blinked realizing that the return of his memories must have taken longer then he had thought... and that fight had drained alot of his energy.

'Now how to I get back to my home dimention, and more to my right age' Ranma or more accurately Sam/Osamu thought, he sighed.

Gennai laughed evilly as he watched all this from the digital world, finally the digidestined of miracles would be able to help the others against there greatest challenge in four years.

"Now how do I arrange it so he becomes the right age, this will be a challenge especially with the neko-ken and his curse in the way," Gennai said tapping his bottom lip thoughtfully with a finger, then he smirked as a perfect plan came to his mind.

Ranma sneezed and looked around, he frowned and wondered if someone was talking about him. He then glared down at the tuxido he was wearing, Genma and Soun had sprung the wedding on him... after using his special techniques to spy he found out that Akane was only ageeing because the wedding present would end the days he would turn into a girl.

"Nabiki," he said seeing her walk through the halls of the Tendo house, seeing his serious expression she entered the room.

"What is it Ranma, time is money," she said, he sighed in his mind as she put on a bussiness womans front on once again.

"I approve of your plans, the others will stop this stupid wedding before it gets too serious," he said, she blinked shock written all over her face.

"But why, I thought you wanted to marry Akane... you love her," she said, for once she lost her cool front and he saw the confused lost child she was... since her mothers death.

"I once thought I loved her... but she lost my love and trust every time she abused me, anyway she isn't marrying me for love," he said, finally she nodded knowing what he said was true.

"She'll be hurt you know, she won't like this," Nibiki said, Ranma looked at her his face cool but his eyes betraying his anger.

"Oh sure she will be hurt Nibiki, you do realize that she would rather commit suicide then be married to me long. I searched her room and found that she had divorce papers all set up, and the way she's doing it is that she'll get my families money and ancestral home," he said quite calmly, she paled realizing that he was telling the truth by the look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, after tonight any chance of the wedding will be off and she'll never have a chance to hurt anyone ever again," NIbiki snarled, she then stomped off ready to stop her sister from hurting her family anymore then she had.

Gennai began the program as soon as the ruined wedding ended, he smiled as he remembered how Sam had everything actually under his control even if no one had known.

"Any moment my young friend and you will be in the digital world, and soon you will be truly Sam/Osamu again and so much more," Gennai said with a smirk, in front of him a golden portal opened the symbol of Miracles in its center.

'I wonder how he will react on how he gets his digimon' Gennai thought, he gave a small chuckle.

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I couldn't just copy post my old files, they actually needed to be fixed up more. hmm... probbay should go back and fix spelling/grammer in other chappies. oh well.
> 
> gah... just realized that somewhere in teh [past ffnet got rid of my deviders

Digital Destinies  
Chapter Three

Ranma/Sam sighed sadly as he walked through the Nerima park, it was a sunny day but in the wind he could feel that it was going to rain in a few hours.

"My life in a nutshell," he said, then seeing the humor in it he gave a small sarcastic laugh. He shook his head as he walked over to a small clear pond, there he looked at his reflection.

He could see some things that were the same in both lifetimes, he had blue eyes in both yet different shades... a heart shaped face and dark hair.

"I look so little like I'm suppose to, how am I suppose to look like myself again when I'm two years older then I should be... and everything else?" Ranma asked himself, angrily he splashed a hand through his reflection splashing water droplets everywhere.

'I want to see Ken again, but I can't do it in the wrong dimension for one thing... and I'd rather not scare him away with the curse' Ranma thought, his real mother would faint if she saw it.. that is if she didn't faint from seeing him alive first.

"Uhhh... this is all so confusing," Ranma said holding his face in his hands, he sighed and wished that he had an instruction book or something to tell him what he was suppose to do.

'Oh this is so useful. I have my memories back and intelligence but I'm still wrong in age and other thing' Ranma thought frustrated, with another sigh he got up and started walking through the park once more.

OoOoO

Gennai smirked as the program made the golden portal grow wider, any second now the digital power of miracles would seek out its chosen child. His eyes twinkled as he finished the program that would make Sam himself again in shape and age, he was interested in how Sam would react to the other things this program would do.

"Anytime now it will begin, soon all will be as it should be," he said to himself, of course he was still pretty mad for that Nodoka women for ripping up the letter and the way Genma had raised Sam.

OoOoO

Ranma looked at the sky above as he his a yawn behind one of his hands, it was beginning to get cloudy and in Nerima that meant one thing... rain.

"Just my day," he sighed, with those words he started to run towards the edge of the park.

'If I hurry I should arrive at the Tendo Dojo in ten minutes, but with my luck it will rain in five minutes' Ranma thought, as if the thought had prompted it a few drops of rain fell nearby.

The rain was just about to hit him the world flashed gold, for some reason the energy of this gold light felt familiar... then he passed out.

OoOoO

Gennai blinked as Ranma was suddenly dropped out of the portal, he nodded and as he watched the portal turned to mist. He smirked as it suddenly oriented on Ranma/Sam, it seemed to be pulled into the crest that Sam wore in the shape of a blue jewel.

"Everything good so far, now onto the next phase," he said, he picked up the teen and placed him on a couch. Quickly he activated the program he had prepared, now all he could do was watch and hope Sam wouldn't be too shocked when he woke up.

OoOoO

Ranma/Sam dreamed, he was floating in a golden mist that seemed to comfort him. He didn't know why but it felt as if he was part of it, it was a big part of some type of destiny. While floating he spotted a unearthly pool of light that was like a mirror, it felt like it was calling him... curious he floated down to it and looked in it. He gasped for he wasn't seeing his Ranma reflection, instead he saw his fourteen year old Osamu/Sam reflection looking back. With a small smile he looked at his body, no longer was it the muscular Ranma's but the slim body of Sam of fourteen years.

"But how?'" he asked himself, he gave a small jump hearing his voice... it wasn't anything like Ranma's and was more mature then it had been when Sam had been twelve.

"Can anyone help me here, I could use an explanation please?' he asked but nothing answered him, with a sigh he let himself to continue to float in the golden mist.

OoOoO

Sam woke up with a grown, he sat up and when he opened his eyes he was startled to see that the world was blurry. Looking around he was able to make out a larger blur, he blinked and guessed that the blur must be a person.

"Why can't I see well?' Sam asked and them he blinked startled, he still had his dream voice... and why was he thinking of himself as Sam again after living so long as Ranma.

"Maybe this will help you see better," the blur said and he placed something in Sam's hands, realizing by there feel that they were glasses he carefully put them on.

Instantly the world cleared, he blinked as he looked on his surrounding and the person that had given him his glasses.

"Um... hi," he said nervously, for some reason he felt as if he had met this man before.

Gennai smiled at the young boy in front of him, it had been interesting to watch Ranma change back into Sam. The glasses were made of digital materials and would never break, compared to his Ranma form Sam looked very intelligent.

Even now he could see the resemblance between Sam and Ken, it would be amusing to see the siblings reactions when they saw each other again.

"Um... hi," Sam said nervously, Gennai gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Hello Sam Ichijoji, it is good to see you again," Gennai said, Sam blinked and his eyes became wide.

"How come I'm me again, and why did my eyesight go bad... it wasn't like this as Ranma?" Sam asked but more demanded, Gennai's smile quirked into a bigger smile at the questions.

"This question will be hard to answer Sam, but I think I should be able to explain it all to you," Gennai said, he was about to continue but a question from Sam stopped him.

"Have we met before, I can't shake the feeling we've met before?" Sam asked with a frown, he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything. Now it all began after that accident two years ago... " Gennai began, the blue haired teen listened to what he said with all his attention.

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

Digital Destinies  
Chapter Four

"This is very interesting, so at least my brother is happy and has friends again. Now tell me, I know what I have help them... but who is my digital partner?" Sam asked and for some reason this caused Gennai to smirk, Sam sweatdropped and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Well actually...the way you get you digimon is different, to get rid of the curse and the neko-ken I had to change you slightly," Gennai said scratching just under his ponytail, Sam wondered what exactly Gennai had changed about him.

"What did you do?" he asked softly, he feared the answers.

"I took the neko-ken and made your digimon a feline, the curse gives you the ability to transform into your digimon form," Gennai said, at this point Sam fainted after hearing the fact that he could turn himself into a digimon.

"He took that rather well," Gennai said with a slight smile, at the moment the other digidestined children were still sending digimon back to the digital world from all over the world.

Sam woke up ten minutes later feeling as if someone had used his head as a basketball, he idly wondered if this was what a hangover was like.

He had never drunk very much alcohol in his life, he didn't count the times Genma had forced him to drink saying it would make him a man.

'As if Genma was ever a man' Sam though with a small snort, looking around the room he saw that Gennai was gone. He got off the couch Gennai had put him on again and walked across the room, he sighed as he looked at his reflection.

"Welcome back Sam, your going to have to use all the skills you've learned in both lives to help the others," Sam said to his reflection in a serious voice, he then grinned seeing how silly he was being.

'Funny, my body feels tingly all of a sudden.. like when my curse was activated as Ranma' Sam thought with a frown, he closed his eyes and concentrated on that feeling trying to figure it out.

"Whoah," Sam said with a gasp as the world around himself suddenly, opening his eyes he sweatdropped when he saw that the world hadn't changed... he had gotten much smaller.

"Okay, this might take some getting use to," Sam said and he gave a small laugh, his voice sounded... well kinda cute. Looking in the mirror he saw something that was once his worst fear, a black feline looked back at him with intelligent blue eyes.

He could tell it only walked on its back legs, it had arms instead of front legs with golden gauntlets on its arms. It had a long black tail with white stripes on it, also it had other areas of white fur on it.

"Ummm... so I'm a cat, so deal with it Sam," he said to himself, the next few minutes Sam got use to his digimon form... it was very fun.

"Are you done yet?" an amused voice said, Sam gave a startled yelp and spun around to see a grinning Gennai.

"Yeah... I guess," he said, he jumped onto the couch and found that this form allowed him to curl up easily on it.

"Your digimon forms name is Nekomon, your a rookie level and your main attack in this form is Cat slash... I'll let you figure out how to use your powers on your own," Gennai said, during this conversation Sam listened memorizing everything his ears twitching at the words.

"Wait a minute you said this form, does this mean I have other digimon forms?" Nekomon/Sam asked nervously, Gennai nodded.

"Yes nekomon can digivolve to other levels like any other digimon, but you can change back to your human form at anytime with a thought," Gennai explained, Nekomon groaned realizing that this was even weirder then his life as Ranma.

'At least I'm still male in both forms, would be weird if my digimon form was female because of the curse' Nekomon thought, he had noticed that he was male in this form... all the curse did was give him the ability to transform.

"Okay, tell me how to digivolve.. and what my higher forms will be," Nekomon said, Gennai smiled sadly.

"I can tell you how to digivolve, but since you are one of a kind I don't know what your higher digimon forms will be," Gennai said, Nekomon sighed... nothing was ever that easy.

"Nuts, I had hoped to find out what my other forms would be," Nekomon said, he then got comfy as Gennai explained digivolving.

OoOoO

"The dark cat snuck through the shadows his blue eyes seeking those he is to protect, he is unseen and unheard by the mortals," a certain black digital cat murmered as he walked over rooftops, he then paused and smacked himself on the forehead.

"I knew I shouldn't of watched that show with Gennai earlier, I liked that funny spy show too much," Nekomon said with a groan, he sighed and started searching for the digidestined this time not talking like a spy in a grade B movie.

'The dark cat snuck through the shadows his blue eyes seeking those he is to protect, he is unseen and unheard by the mortals' Nekomon thought with a grin, finally he came to the building he knew one of the digidestined lived.

'Wonder which one of them live here' Nekomon thought looking at the night sky, he then frowned and narrowed his blue eyes seeing a shadow fly by one of the windows.

'Its that apartment, the digimon are after the digidestined that live there' Nekomon thought, then his eyes widened as he now recognized the apartment building... one he had thought he would never see again.

"Its where I use to live, they're after Kenny-boy," he whispered, his eyes narrowed and he swore that he wouldn't let these unknown digimon hurt Ken... his only brother.

"If they hurt any of the digidestined, there going to see the power I used to defeat saffron," Nekomon growled flexing his claws, he looked at the golden gauntlets he wore... on them almost invisible to the eye was the symbol of miracles.

'They'd need a miracle to survive, and miracles are on my side," he whispered, then using the techniques he learned as Ranma he vanished from sight.

OoOoO

Ken shook his head and blinked his eyes, he had sworn he had seen some dark shadow go by the window. Wormmon had asked him what was wrong but he had said nothing, but he knew it wasn't nothing... he knew that something was about to happen.

Suddenly not knowing why he went onto his deck and looked at the area around his apartment, he frowned not knowing why.

'For a second there I could of sworn I felt Sam, but that isn't possible... he was killed two years ago in that accident' Ken thought sadly, even to this day he could remember that last smile Sam had given to him... just before he had been hit.

'I know he loved me... even though he hit me once, now after all I have gone through I realize that he wanted to be like everyone else and other kids' Ken thought, taking a last glance at the night sky he went back into his room.

"Goodnight Wormmon," he yawned as he crawled into bed, he felt the insect type digimon get comfortable on the pillow next to his head.

"Goodnight Ken, sleep tight," Wormmon said and then also yawned, Ken smiled and closing his eyes fell asleep.

OoOoO

Nekomon nodded from the balcony, Ken was now asleep and he could look around the city for awhile. He planned to sleep in an hour on the roof of Kens building, he would wake up a little before sunset to keep watch on Ken.

"There's the park I use to play at, might as well check it out," Nekomon thought, then he leaped and using skills from his time as Ranma landed softly on the ground many floors below.

"Wa la, perfecto," he said with a grin, then he slipped into the shadows to keep out of sight.

TBC


End file.
